White Day
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Bakura hat eine Überraschung für Ryou... Fortsetzung zu 'Be my Valentine'


..::White Day::..  
  
Titel: White Day  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Lapis  
  
Pairing: Ryou/Bakura  
  
Warnung: lime, sap  
  
Disclaimer: noch immer nix mir  
  
Inhalt: Bakura hat eine Überraschung für Ryou...  
  
Kommentar: Eine Fortsetzung zu ‚Be my Valentine'.  
  
*-*  
  
Mit Schwung drückte Ryou die Türklinke seines Zimmers herab und lehnte sich gegen das Holz, prallte jedoch überraschender Weise zurück, als sie nicht auf ging. "Kura? Warum hast du denn abgeschlossen?", fragte er laut und klopfte leicht an. Innen rumpelte irgend etwas, ägyptische Fluche wurden geknurrt und kurz darauf hörte er, wie der Schlüssel herum gedreht wurde.  
  
Im Türspalt erschien der weiße wirre Haarschopf Bakuras. "Du bist noch da? Müsstest du nicht schon längst in der Schule sein?" Der andere Junge schmunzelte. "Nein, heute entfallen die ersten beiden Stunden. Unser Sportlehrer ist auf einem Lehrgang - zum Glück! Aber was machst du denn da?" Die Neugier, die in der sanften Stimme mitschwang war kaum zu überhören.  
  
Bakura trat von der Tür zurück, öffnete sie ganz, so dass sein Hikari eintreten konnte. Während dieser nach den Aktivitäten des Millenniumsgeistes Ausschau hielt, trat der von hinten an ihn heran, legte die Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn in eine leichte Umarmung, den Kopf bettete er sanft auf dem des Kleineren. "Suchst du was bestimmtes?", fragte er schließlich neckend und zupfte an einer weißen weichen Haarsträhne.  
  
"Was hast du denn nun gemacht?", fragte Ryou erneut, drehte sich in den Armen seines Koibito um, um ihm einen leichten Kuss zu rauben. Für Bakura war dies allerdings die Einladung, nun seinerseits die Lippen des anderen zu erobern und ihn in einen Atem raubenden Wirbel zu ziehen. Seine Finger schlichen sich unter das Jackett der Schuluniform, zupften dann das weiße T-Shirt aus der Hose, um endlich Kontakt zur samtigen, warmen Haut zu finden.  
  
Der schmächtige Junge zitterte leicht unter der Berührung, drängte sich dann aber näher an den kräftigen Körper und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des größeren. "Was machst du nur mit mir, Kura?", wisperte er leise an den feuchten Lippen Bakuras, als sie sich wiederholt zum Luftholen lösten.  
  
Braune Augen blitzten ihn übermütig an. "Ich weiß nicht, was hättest du denn gerne, was ich mit dir mache?" In die blassen Wangen des Kleineren schoss Röte, während die schokoladenfarbenen Augen von einem verlangenden Schimmer überzogen wurden. Bakura lachte leise. "Also wirklich, Ryou! Solche Gedanken am frühen Morgen! Schäm dich!"  
  
"Och du!" Spielerisch knuffte Ryou Bakura in die Seite, ehe er sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. "Ich kann's nicht ändern, du machst mich einfach verrückt! Und eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht ändern, es ist nämlich gar kein so übles Gefühl..." Ryou verstummte, zog tief den Duft seines Liebsten in sich auf, genoss die kräftigen Arme, die ihn sanft umschlossen hielten. Sie vermittelten ihm den Eindruck, beschützt und behütet zu sein...  
  
Seit auf den Tag genau vier Wochen durfte er das nun schon genießen, nicht mehr wie davor nur davon träumen. Und die Realität fühlte sich um einiges schöner an als seine Tag- und Nachtträume.  
  
Eine Art Schnurren entwich seiner Kehle, als er Bakuras geschickte Finger in seinem Nacken fühlte, welche ihn federleicht kraulten. Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen Körper aus und wohlige Schauer ließen sein Blut heftiger pulsieren ob der Berührungen an dieser empfindlichen Stelle. Er konnte des Grabräubers Lachen mehr fühlen als hören und schob nun seinerseits seine Hände unter das lockere T-Shirt des Größeren.  
  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er den Körper Bakuras immer besser kennen gelernt, so dass er auch jetzt empfindliche Bereiche ertasten konnte - das kurze Stück Wirbelsäule knapp oberhalb der tiefsitzenden Hüfthose. An seinem Ohr lauschte er dem schneller werdenden Herzschlag während einige Haarsträhnchen im beschleunigten, warmen Atem tanzten.  
  
Sanft wurde sein Kinn von langen Fingern umschlossen, welche ihn dazu brachten, aufzublicken. Warme braune Augen blickten ihn an und weiche Lippen streiften kurz die seinen. "Wie lange hast du noch Zeit?", fragte Bakura atemlos, bevor er noch einen flüchtigen Kuss stahl. Ryou lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Viel zu wenig", gab er zurück, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen um Bakura seinerseits zu Küssen und leicht an der Unterlippe zu knabbern. "Bin in einer halben Stunde mit Yugi verabredet", fügte er schließlich noch dazu.  
  
Bakura rümpfte die Nase. "Mit Yugi? Warum das denn?" Ryou lachte leise und ließ sich zurück sinken. "Erstens, weil wir Freunde sind. Zweitens, weil wir immer gemeinsam in die Schule gehen. Drittens, weil wir noch wegen eines Schul-Projekts etwas klären müssen. Normalerweise wäre Yami auch dabei, aber der muss das Projekt zusammen mit Thea machen...", erklärte er seinem leicht eifersüchtigen Grabräuber, wobei seine Stimme beim letzten Satz klar machte, wie sehr er den Pharao bemitleidete. Dieser war erst seit ein paar Tagen auf der Domino-High-School und dann gleich so was.  
  
Bakura hingegen entlockte diese Äußerung ein fieses Grinsen. Sollte der dämlich Yami ruhig unter diesem unmöglichen Mädchen leiden! "Was für ein Schul-Projekt soll das sein?", fragte er nach, küsste dann seinen Hikari kurz und entließ ihn aus seiner Umarmung, damit er seine Sachen für die Schule richten konnte. Seid Bakura sich hier richtig heimelig fühlte, war das gesamte Haus ein einziges Chaos und Ryou hatte mehr als nur ein Mal verzweifelt das ein oder andere Schulbuch gesucht.  
  
"Eines über Ägypten", sagte dieser mit einem Augenzwinkern, fischte dann seine Schultasche unter einem Haufen Klamotten vom letzten Tag hervor. "Weißt du, Ishizu eröffnet in einem Monat ein dauerhaftes Museum über Ägypten. Kaiba hat ihr dabei etwas unter die Arme gegriffen, hab ich gehört. Na ja, und anlässlich dazu macht die ganze Klassenstufe ein Projekt - immer in Zweiergruppen."  
  
Wie üblich half Bakura bei der Suche nach den nötigen Unterlagen indem er sich endlich dazu aufraffte, die frischen Klamotten, welche er bei der Suche nach passenden Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank legte, einräumte und dabei das ein oder andere Buch entdeckte. "Aha. Ishizu kommt also wieder... Sag mir bitte bloß, dass sie ihren Psycho-Bruder zuhause lässt! Außerdem kann ich dir bei dem Projekt viel besser helfen als Yugi!"  
  
Ryou klappte seine Schultasche zu und schloss die Klettverschlüsse. "Ich weiß es nicht. So weit ich weiß kommt sie morgen oder übermorgen an. Sie hat mit Yami telefoniert, frag ihn wenn du mehr wissen willst." "Pfff!", schnaubte Bakura und murrte was, das sich verdächtig nach ‚bescheuerte Pharao' und ‚blöder Yami' anhörte und Ryou zum leisen Lachen brachte.  
  
Gemeinsam räumten sie den Rest des Chaos im Schlafzimmer auf. "Wie lange hast du heute Unterricht?", wollte der Millenniumsgeist wissen als Ryou im Gang in seine leichte Sommerjacke schlüpfte, da die Temperaturen in der letzten Zeit ständig um die 15 Grad plus taumelten. "Uhm... ich denke, ich werde so um halb fünf wieder da sein. Allerspätestens um fünf! Und Bakura... räum doch bitte im Wohnzimmer auf...", bat er den größeren, da ihm gerade eingefallen war, dass dieser gestern den gesamten CD-Bestand dort verstreut hatte.  
  
"Okay", stimmte Bakura widerstandslos zu, gab seinem Hikari einen langen Abschiedskuss und sah ihm noch kurz nach, wie er aus dem Haus verschwand. Keine Sekunde später spürte er leichtes zupfen an der Gedankenbindung, die sie verband: /Ich liebe dich, Kura!/ Einmal mehr genoss Bakura das Gefühl, welches Ryous zärtliche Worte in ihm auslösten. Nie hätte er gedacht das sein auf zwei Silben reduzierter Name jemals so liebevoll ausgesprochen werden könnte!  
  
Ich liebe dich auch, Ryou, gab er zurück, hüllte ihn kurz mit seinen Gefühlen ein, ehe er sich von ihm löste. Die ersten Tage nachdem sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, hatten sie die Gedankenverbindung ständig offen gehalten, was allerdings dafür gesorgt hatte, das Ryou mehr als nur einmal völlig vom Unterricht abgelenkt war und deshalb Nachsitzen musste. So hatten die beiden schweren Herzens beschlossen, während der Schulzeit jeder für sich zu bleiben.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Wie üblich kam Yugi atemlos am Treffpunkt vor dem Park an. "Sorry Ryou... Ich konnte mich mal wieder nicht rechtzeitig losreißen...", erklärte er, nachdem sie sich begrüßte hatten und der weißhaarige Junge lächelte. Ja, dieses Problem kannte er nur zu gut.  
  
"Ich hab gestern noch mit Ishizu telefoniert - na ja, eher gesagt, sie hat für Yami angerufen aber der war gerade... ähm, beschäftigt. Sie kommt morgen Abend an und ich hab gleich mal gefragt, ob wir Montag nach dem Unterricht vielleicht schon mal vorab im Museum vorbei kommen können. Fotos machen oder so", redete Yugi auch schon weiter, hakte sich bei Ryou ein und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Park.  
  
"Ich hab Bakura heute morgen davon erzählt", berichtete Ryou. "Was er als erstes wissen wollte war, ob sie Marik mit bringt oder nicht." Yugi lachte. "Das hab ich sie auch als erstes gefragt. Ich glaub, sie war ein wenig beleidigt deswegen. Aber ja, sie bringt ihn und Odeon mit. Die beiden helfen ihr, dem Museum den letzten Schliff zu geben. Außerdem hat Marik behauptet, sich noch mal mit mir duellieren zu wollen - ganz normal und ohne Tricks, versteht sich."  
  
"Oh. Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Was hat Yami dazu gesagt?" "Oh, er war nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass du Bakura in den Griff bekommen hast, hegt er die Hoffnung, dass es Ishizu und Odeon gelungen ist, Mariks dunkle Seite bei der Stange zu halten."  
  
Am Ende des Parks trafen sie auf Joey, Tristan und Duke, welche wohl schon seid längerem auf sie warteten, da sie ihn eine heftige Streiterei vertieft waren. "Guten Morgen!", rief Ryou ihnen zu und löste sich von Yugi, um ihnen zu winken. Die aufgepeitschten Gemüter der dreien kühlten rasch ab, da sie sich von den beiden Ankömmlingen nur zu gerne ablenken ließen.  
  
"Na, gerüstet für einige Stunden höllenähnlichen Zustand?", fragte Duke und spielte mit seinem Würfel-Ohrring. "Na ja, geht so", murmelte Ryou und dachte an seine mehr als nur mangelhafte Mathematikhausaufgabe. Bakura war gestern einfach zu hyperaktiv gewesen, als dass er sich hätte lange auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren können...  
  
"Hey, Yugi, schau mal, die Karten hab ich gestern Abend noch bei ein paar kleinen Duellen gewonnen", übertönte Joey das aufkommende Gespräch zwischen Duke und Ryou, hob stolz ein paar DuelMonsters Karten hoch, während Tristan hinter seinem Rücken die Augen verdrehte. Der weißhaarige Junge grinste in sich hineine. Wie schön, das alles wie immer lief...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Die schrille Schulglocke kündete das Ende der zweiten Schulstunde an und die Gänge des Gebäudes füllten sich mit sprudelndem Leben. Ryou und die anderen warteten vor ihrem Klassenzimmer darauf, das Yami eintraf. Als der Millenniumsgeist im Schlepptau von Thea die Treppen hinauf kam, konnte der weißhaarige Besitzer des Millenniumsrings ein mitleidiges Kopfschütteln nicht verhindern. Der arme Kerl...  
  
Da Yugi und Yami ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich gemacht hatten, wussten nur Ryou, Bakura und Joey davon. Letzterer aber auch nur, weil er die beiden einmal in flagranti ertappt hatte. Deshalb malte sich Thea auch immer noch Chancen bei dem Pharao aus, welcher einfach zu freundlich war, um ihr eine deutliche Absage zu erteilen.  
  
"Hallo", grüßte Ryou die beiden wie die anderen vier auch und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Klassenzimmer auf ihre Plätze. Sie hatten bei Beginn des neuen Schuljahres extra darauf geachtet, möglichst beieinander zu sitzen. Ryou packte Mathebuch und -heft aus, kramte die Stiftbox heraus und zog verstimmt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Mist!", murmelte er halblaut, doch Yami, der vor ihm saß, hörte ihn dennoch und drehte sich herum. "Was ist?", fragte er und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ich hab meine Lunchbox in der Küche stehen lassen", erwiderte Ryou und dachte bei sich, dass Bakura sie sicherlich schon entdeckt und geleert hatte. "Oh! Na ja, du kannst doch Bakura bitten, sie dir zu bringen, oder?", schlug der Geist des Puzzles auch schon vor.  
  
Der schlanke Junge grinste schief. "Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich hat er sie schon gefuttert... Aber ich frag ihn trotzdem mal..." Kurz sah er sich noch in der Klasse um, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihn in den nächsten Minuten keiner ansprechen würde, dann lenkte er seine Gedanken zu seinem Koibito.  
  
/Kura? Ich hab meine Lunchbox vergessen, kannst du sie mir bitte vorbei bringen? So bis um zwölf?/, fragte er, nachdem der Millenniumsgeist auf ihn reagiert hatte. Kurzes Zögern. Okay, ich bring sie dir. Sag mir, wo ich dich finden kann? Erleichtert grinste Ryou. Er hatte wirklich schon befürchtet, den Schulalltag mit knurrendem Magen bewältigen zu müssen. /Du weißt doch, wo meine Schule ist, ja? Geh rein und dann in den zweiten Stock hoch, links den Gang entlang. Warte vor dem dritten Klassenzimmer auf mich. Bis dann. Hab dich lieb!/ Er schickte Bakura noch einen mentalen Kuss und brach die Bindung ab, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn sein Mathelehrer betrat schon mit ausgreifenden Schritten das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Der weißhaarige Schüler machte sich in der kommenden Stunde so klein wie möglich, hoffend, dass er nicht drangenommen wurde.  
  
*  
  
Mit in die Hüften gestützten Händen betrachtete Bakura das Chaos im Wohnzimmer. Ryou hatte wirklich recht damit, dass er dort aufräumen musste, so ungern er dies auch tat. Jede freie Fläche des dunklen Teppichs war mit einer CD belegt, welche auch das Sofa zierten. Leise seufzend machte er sich daran, sie alle einzusammeln und sie anschließend willkürlich und ohne Ordnung in den CD-Schrank ein zu räumen.  
  
Danach stattete er der Toilette noch einen Besuch ab, ehe er in seine Jacke schlüpfte, nach dem Geldbeutel griff und seine Finanzen überprüfte. Nachdem er mit Ryou zusammen gekommen war, hatte dieser ihn so lange beredet, bis er einwilligte, im kleinen Haushaltswarenladen um die Ecke auszuhelfen - zumindest ein paar Stündchen vormittags, damit er nicht alleine im Haus hockte oder sich irgendwo in der Stadt herum trieb.  
  
Gestern hatte er den zweiten Lohn für seine Mühe, höflich und freundlich zu den Kunden zu sein, erhalten und er wusste genau, was er damit machen wollte. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, was Ryou ihm einmal über die japanische Traditionen erzählt hatte; wenn er richtig lag, war heute der sogenannte White Day, der Tag, an dem die am Valentin beschenkten Jungs ihrerseits weiße Schokolade zurück schenkten. Und da sein Koibito keine weiße Schokolade vertrug, wollte er ihn mit einem besonderen Geschenk überraschen...  
  
Er nahm einen von Ryous unzähligen Rucksäcken, stopfte die Lunchbox und Schlüssel hinein und verließ das Haus. Auf dem Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station juckte es ihn ein paar mal gewaltig in den Fingern, einigen Passanten ihre nachlässig verstauten Börsen abzunehmen, aber seinem Hikari zu liebe unterließ er es. Allerdings konnte er nicht widerstehen, eine mit Einkaufstüten beladenen Frau in der Bahn um eine Tafel Schokolade zu erleichtern, welche er auf der Fahrt genüsslich verdrückte.  
  
Bei der Haltestelle für das Einkaufsviertel entschlüpfte er der Bahn, ging gezielt die Treppe hinauf ans Tageslicht. Sich kurz orientierend blickte er um sich, dann strebte er ein größeres Kaufhaus an. Jedoch betrat er es nicht sondern das kleine Juweliergeschäft daneben.  
  
Vor zwei Wochen hatte er den Juwelier schon einmal aufgesucht, um das Geschenk für Ryou in Auftrag zu geben. Als er mit leisem Klingeln begleitet das Geschäft betrat, blickte ihn derselbe alte Mann freundlich an. Anscheinend erkannte er ihn gleich, denn er lächelte wissen und holte gleich einen dicken Ordner unter dem Regal der Kasse hervor.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Bakura-san", wurde er begrüßt und sah sich gezwungen, den freundlichen Gruß zu erwidern. Scheinbar hatte er bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn der senile Herr hier noch seinen Namen kannte. "Der Anhänger ist wunderschön geworden", erzählte der Besitzer auch gleich weiter, während er in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes trat, welcher von einem lockeren, dunkelblauem Vorhang von dem Verkaufsraum abgetrennt wurde.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später kam er zurück, eine kleine blaue Schatulle in der Hand haltend. Bei Bakura angekommen, öffnete er sie und schob sie dem Millenniumsgeist zu, welcher den goldenen Anhänger heraus nahm. Als er vor zwei Wochen mit der Zeichnung gekommen war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Arbeit zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfallen würde, doch die Gravur war wirklich wunderschön geworden.  
  
Auf dem goldenen, länglichen Anhänger prangte in altägyptischer Schrift der Satz ‚Ich liebe dich', die Rückseite zierte das Schriftbild für ‚ewig'. Das kleine Loch am oberen Teil war gerade groß genug, ein feines Lederband durchzufädeln, welches Bakura noch zu kaufen gedachte.  
  
"Sehr schön", gab er dem Juwelier recht, legte das Schmuckstück zurück und schloss die Schatulle. Da er bei seinem ersten Besuch schon etwas angezahlt hatte, wurde er nur um knapp zwei Drittel seines Lohns erleichtert. Er verstaute die kleine Kostbarkeit sicher im Rucksack, verabschiedete sich von dem alten Mann und verließ das Geschäft. Im Bastel- und Handarbeitsgeschäft zwei Ecken weiter erstand er ein dünnes aber stabiles, langes, schwarzes Lederband und goldfarbene Verschlüsse, welche er ebenfalls in den Rucksack packte.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr riet ihm, sich auf den Weg zu Ryous Schule zu machen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurz vor zwölf Uhr erreichte er die Domino-High-School. Was hatte Ryou noch einmal gesagt? Zweiter Stock, drittes Klassenzimmer links? Er betrat das Schulgelände, überquerte den Hof und drückte die zweiflüglige Glastür auseinander. Das Klassenzimmer war schnell gefunden und er lehnte sich an die Wand direkt gegenüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch konnte er leises Murmeln hören, dann kurzes Lachen und eine strenge Stimme bat um Ruhe. Tatsächlich war es das dann auch und Bakura konnte sogar verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Er hörte, wie Ryou aufgerufen wurde und diesen auch Antworten, allerdings in einer Sprache, von der er kein einziges Wort verstand. Aber es musste etwas lustiges gewesen sein, denn augenblicklich wurde wieder gelacht.  
  
Schrilles Läuten unterband dies dann und im Klassenzimmer vor ihm wurde es hektisch. Über den Lärm, den die Schüler verursachten, erhob die Lehrkraft lautstark die Stimme, erteilte Hausaufgaben. Dann wurde die Holztür aufgerissen und die ersten Schüler strömten heraus.  
  
Sie schienen Bakura nicht zu beachten, nur ab und zu streifte ihn ein Blick, doch dann wurde verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt. Der Millenniumsgeist achtete nicht auf die Jungen und Mädchen, wartete still auf seinen Hikari. Dieser kam zusammen mit Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke und Thea so ziemlich als letzter aus dem Klassenraum. Yami und Yugi grüßten ihn, während den vier anderen erst mal der Unterkiefer nach unten klappte.  
  
Joey, welcher die Tür blockierte, wurde unsanft von Seto Kaiba nach vorn geschubst, so dass er mit Tristan zusammenstieß, welcher sich an Duke festhielt um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kommen. "Was macht der den hier?", kam es dann als erstes von Thea, die den weißhaarigen Grabräuber vorsichtig und überaus misstrauisch musterte. Allerdings wurde sie von den Jungs vollkommen ignoriert.  
  
Ryou schenkte Bakura eines seiner besonders lieben Lächeln und der Millenniumsgeist spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. "Hier", murmelte er, öffnete den Rucksack und entnahm ihm die Lunchbox, um sie dem Schüler zu reichen. "Danke!" Als Ryou die Box entgegen nahm, streiften seine Finger scheinbar zufällig die Fingerspitzen seines Koibito, was ihnen beiden einen leichten Schauer bescherte.  
  
"Leistest du uns noch beim Essen Gesellschaft?", fragte Ryou und ein Blick in die hoffnungsvollen, braunen Seelenspiegel zeigte Bakura, dass er es sich wirklich wünschte. Er nickte knapp und schoss einen bösen Blick zu Yami, welcher breit lächelnd die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. Auch Yugi grinste und verbarg das, indem er sich in Richtung Treppe wandte: "Kommt, gehen wir, sonst sind die besten Plätze gleich vergeben!"  
  
Noch immer leicht schockiert folgten ihm Thea, Joey, Tristan und Duke, während Yami, Bakura und Ryou das Schlusslicht bildeten. "Hey, Bakura, hat dir Ryou schon erzählt, wer morgen ankommt?", fragte der Pharao schließlich, das Schweigen brechend, welches sich zwischen ihnen dreien ausgebreitet hatte. Ryou ging dichter neben seinem Grabräuber, als das Gedränge in den Gängen es verursachte, ließ seine Finger immer mal wieder über die Hand des Größeren gleiten.  
  
"Hmm", machte der Angesprochene nur und fragte sich, was sein Hikari tun würde, würde er ihn jetzt richtig an der Hand nehmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ryou wollte, dass alle sehen konnten, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Probeweise verschränkte er schließlich ihre Finger miteinander und war erleichtert, als die schlanke Gestalt neben ihm mit leichtem Druck bekannt gab, dass es in Ordnung war.  
  
Yami grinste ob der geistigen Abwesenheit des anderen in sich hinein und suchte mit seinem Blick nach Yugi, welcher schon ein ganzes Stück weiter vorne zu finden war. Die Blicke violetter Augen kreuzten sich, beide spiegelten das selbe Amüsement wieder. Selten hatte man die Gelegenheit, Bakura so handzahm und still zu erleben.  
  
Auf dem Schulhof tummelten sich schon einige größere und kleinere Schülergruppen, doch Yugi führte die anderen zielgerecht zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe unter den im Augenblick nur leicht knospenden Bäumen.  
  
Als sie sich setzten spürte Bakura noch öfters den ein oder anderen misstrauischen bis feindseligen Blick, meistens von Thea oder Joey. Tristan schien sich eher für Dukes Lunchbox zu interessieren. Da der Platz reichlich eng war, platzierte sich Ryou kurzerhand auf Bakuras Schoß, was nicht nur diesen sondern auch die anderen alle überraschte.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte er ob der verwirrten Blicke und wurde sich erst dann bewusst, dass er nicht mit seinem Koibito alleine war. Die cremeweißen Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und der weiße Schopf senkte sich um dies hinter langen Strähnen zu verbergen. Yugi versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden abzulenken, in dem er fragte: "Wer kommt morgen Abend denn mit, Ishizu und die anderen am Flughafen zu begrüßen?"  
  
"Marik kommt also mit?", hakte Joey nach und Yami war es, der bestätigte. "Und Odeon auch", setzte er noch hinzu, als er die Unsicherheit der anderen bemerkte. "So, er kommt also auch", war alles, was Bakura dazu sagte, ehe er Ryou die Stäbchen aus der Hand nahm um selbst einen Teil des Essens zu verdrücken. Außerdem hatte er so die Möglichkeit, seinen kleinen Schatz zu füttern, ohne dass es zu auffällig wurde.  
  
"Wir kommen mit", entschied Ryou für sich und seinen Grabräuber, welcher ihm gerade ein Stück Sushi vor die Nase hielt. "Wir natürlich auch", kam es von Duke, Tristan und Joey, einzig Thea musste ablehnen - was keinem so wirklich leid tat. "Ich nehme an, Kaiba wird auch da sein", setzte Yugi die Liste noch fort, was seinem blonden Klassenkamerad ein "Oh nein!" entlockte.  
  
Den Rest der Mittagspause verbrachte die Clique damit, sich über einige Lehrer aufzuregen, dies und das zu diskutieren und sich natürlich die neuesten Duel Monsters-Gerüchte auszutauschen. Nach dem Essen lehnte sich Ryou immer mehr an Bakura, konnte das Gähnen nicht mehr all zu oft unterdrücken und wäre sicherlich eingeschlafen, hätten ihn die anderen nicht immer wieder durch ein paar direkte Fragen hochgeschreckt.  
  
Keiner der anderen war noch einmal darauf eingegangen, warum ausgerechnet der Geist des Millenniumsringes hier auftauchte und dann auch noch so friedlich war. Besser, sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber machen...  
  
Die ausgelassene Stimmung wurde nur vom erneuten schrillen Läuten der Schulglocke unterbrochen. Seufzend packten die Freunde ihre Siebensachen zusammen und erhoben sich. Fast schon automatisch wollte Bakura ihnen ins Schulgebäude folgen, doch ein leichtes zupfen an seiner Jacke hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Ryou grinste ihn an und fragte zuckersüß: "Sag bloß, du willst dich freiwillig zu uns in den Unterricht setzen?" Da musste auch Bakura grinsen. "Nein, eigentlich hab ich dazu überhaupt keine Lust!" Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und wurde noch von Ryou bis zum Schultor begleitet. Ein schneller Blick rundum versicherte ihm, dass keine Menschenseele auf sie achtet, so beugte er sich kurz herab, um die weichen Lippen seines Hikaris zu küssen.  
  
"Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht", flüsterte der und ihm war danach, sich in die warmen Arme Bakuras zu flüchten. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, noch den halben Nachmittag in der Schule zu sitzen und zu lernen, viel lieber würde er es sich mit seiner Zwillingsseele zuhause gemütlich machen.  
  
Bakura schien genau zu spüren, was Ryou damit meinte, den er spielte leicht mit einer langen Haarsträhne. "Dauert doch nicht mehr lange, bis du Schluss hast", wisperte er, bevor er erneut einen kleinen Kuss stahl und sich dann entgültig löste. "Bis später", verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich Richtung U-Bahn-Station ab. "Ja, bis dann!", rief Ryou ihm nach, drehte sich dann seinerseits um, um ins Schulgebäude zurück zu laufen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Endlich! Erleichtert ließ sich Ryou auf seinem Stuhl zurück sinken. Schluss, aus! Der Schultag war überstanden! Auch von seinen Klassenkameraden kam ein Aufatmen. Genau so rasch wie die anderen packte er seine Schulsachen zusammen, hängte sich die Umhängetasche um und wartete auf seine Freunde.  
  
"Wollen wir noch in die Innenstadt?", fragte Joey und blickte die anderen an. Tristan, Duke und Thea sagten zu, doch Ryou, Yami und Yugi verneinten. "Ich habe noch was vor", kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren Kehlen und sie grinsten sich wissend an. Nachdem er Yami und Yugi kurz angeschaut hatte, grinste Joey ebenfalls, bei denen beiden konnte er sich denken, was der restliche Tag noch brachte. "Schade", kommentierte Thea traurig und versuchte, nicht allzu offensichtlich Yami anzusehen.  
  
Am Schultor trennten sie sich, doch Duke drehte sich noch einmal zu den drei anderen um: "Hey, wegen morgen Abend: Wann und wo sollen wir uns treffen? Direkt am Flughafen oder was?" "Uhm...", kurzes Zögern seitens Yugi, dann: "Ja, am besten gleich am Flughafen. Um halb sechs, okay?" "Gut bis dann."  
  
"Und, was haben Bakura und du heute noch vor?", fragte Yami und nahm Yugis Hand in seine. Ryou stutzte kurz. "Keine Ahnung. Warum?" Der Kleinste der dreien lachte kurz. "Ryou, du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?!" Der weißhaarige zog überlegend die Nase kraus. "Oh! Ach du je, das hab ich wirklich vergessen!" Nun lachte auch Yami.  
  
"Hey, das ist nicht witzig", schmollte Ryou gespielt und grinste dann auch. "Dann erzählt mal, was ihr so vor habt." Yugi verschluckte sich daraufhin und lief rot an - doch der Weißhaarige war sich nicht sicher, ob die Röte nur vom heftigen Husten oder wegen Verlegenheit kam. Auch auf Yamis Wangen legte sich leichtes Rot ab und dieses mal war es an Ryou, zu lachen. "Also wirklich, um Details hab ich aber nicht gebeten!"  
  
Yugi fing sich wieder, japste noch ein paar mal nach Luft. Er hing geradezu in Yamis Armen, schien dies zu genießen. "Also", begann er dann, "wir, halt, nein, Yami hat vor, ein super Essen zu kochen und dann machen wir uns einfach nur einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit. Ich hab auch vor, Telefon und Klingel abzuschalten; Großvater ist auch außer Haus. Das muss man nutzen!"  
  
"Du kannst kochen?", wandte Ryou sich verblüfft an Yami, der daraufhin nickte. "Wow! Bakura hat es auch ein paar mal versucht... allerdings durfte ich hinterher ein paar neue Küchengeräte kaufen. Aber er hilft mir ab und zu und das klappt ganz gut."  
  
Yugi lachte leise. "Ich kann mir Bakura auch gar nicht als Koch vorstellen. Was macht er eigentlich, wenn du in der Schule bist? Treibt er sich immer noch in der Stadt rum?" Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis er zugestimmt hat, Vormittags zwei oder auch drei Stunden im Haushaltswarengeschäft um die Ecke mit zu helfen. Die Besitzerin ist schon ziemlich alt, wisst ihr. Na ja, scheint ihm auch etwas zu gefallen, schließlich darf er lauter unwissenden Leuten die unterschiedlichsten Sachen andrehen. Kaoru-san ist jedenfalls begeistert von ihm."  
  
"Ach so. Yami hat Großvater auch eine zeitlang im Laden geholfen, allerdings kam er nicht ganz so gut zurecht...", berichtete Yugi, schlang dabei einen Arm um die Hüfte des Millenniumsgeistes. "Dafür würde er jetzt eine tolle Hausfrau abgeben!" "Hey, was soll das denn?", empörte sich Yami und strubbelte seinem Hikari durch das aufgerichtete Haar, so dass es noch wilder abstand.  
  
Ryou lachte, während er die beiden bei ihrer liebevollen Kabbelei beobachtete und wünschte sich, Bakura jetzt bei sich zu haben. Er vermisste die Nähe seines Koibito und die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die dieser ihm auch durch winzige Gesten zukommen ließ. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig und die beiden anderen folgten ihm nach ein paar Augenblicken.  
  
"Also", kam Yugi wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, "was werdet ihr heute noch machen?" Ryou zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, wir werden uns was schönes kochen, ein Video ausleihen und es uns auf dem Sofa bequem machen. Oder so was. Da ich es absolut vergessen habe, heißt das, ich muss improvisieren! Mal sehen, was dabei raus kommt..."  
  
"Na, vielleicht hat sich Bakura ja was ausgedacht, wer weiß?", mischte sich Yami in das Gespräch ein und lächelte Ryou aufmunternd zu. "Ja, genau! Vielleicht hat er sich noch daran erinnert, was wir ihnen damals so ganz grob erklärt hatten", stimmte Yugi ihm zu und nickte bekräftigend. "Yami hat schließlich auch daran gedacht!"  
  
"Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Da fällt mir ein, Bakura hat heute morgen irgend etwas im Schlafzimmer gemacht... Er hatte abgeschlossen, das hat er bisher noch nie gemacht! Wisst ihr was, ich werde mich einfach überraschen lassen und wenn er es wie ich vergessen hat, dann können wir uns immer noch was einfallen lassen. An Ideen mangelt es ihm nämlich nie!"  
  
"Bald gibt es die ersten Kirschblüten", schwenkte Yugi um und betrachtete die vielen Kirschbäume, die schon vereinzelt dunkelgrüne Blätter trugen. "Ja, das wird wieder schön", stimmte Ryou zu und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, mit Bakura händchenhaltend durch den Park zu spazieren, während der Wind die Kirschblütenblätter tanzen ließ.  
  
Wie üblich verabschiedeten sich die drei Freunde, als sie den Park verlassen hatten und machten sich in entgegengesetzten Richtungen auf das restliche Stückchen Heimweg. "Du, Ryou", wurde der weißhaarige Junge dann doch noch zurück gehalten, "sollen wir euch morgen Abend abholen? Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen kommen wir bei euch vorbei, es wäre also kein Problem." Ryou nickte: "Ja, das wäre gut. Bis morgen dann, und einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
*  
  
Völlig mit sich und seiner Arbeit zufrieden trat Bakura ein paar Schritte zurück. Über all im Schlafzimmer hatte er rosefarbene Teelichter verteilt - hauptsächlich auf dem Fenstersims, den kleinen Nachttischchen beidseitig des großen Bettes und entlang der Wände - welche dem Zimmer später einen schönen, warmen Glanz bescheren würden. Auf dem Kopfkissen Ryous ruhte die dunkle Schatulle aus dem Juweliergeschäft. In der einen Nachttischschublade wusste zwei Flakons unterschiedlichem Massageöl, in der anderen eine neue Tube Gleitcreme.  
  
Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss vorsorglich die Tür hinter sich, nicht, dass Ryou den Raum betrat und somit die ganze Überraschung dahin war! Er ging in die Küche, welche er nach seiner mehrstündigen Koch-Aktion wieder auf Hochglanz geputzt hatte und entnahm den Schränken das Geschirr, welches er im Wohnzimmer aufstellte. Er hatte mit Ach und Krach und noch mehr Mühe mit Hilfe mehrere Kochbücher ein leichtes Essen zustande gebracht.  
  
Der gläserne Wohnzimmertisch war ebenfalls frisch geputzt und mit zwei hohen Kerzenständern in der Mitte geschmückt, in welchen zwei nicht minder lange, tiefrote Kerzen ihrer Bestimmung harrten. Geschickt verteilte er das Geschirr um nochmals in die Küche zu gehen und das Essen zu überprüfen, welches er auf den Warmhalteplatten des Herdes stehen hatte.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Bakura, dass Ryou in fünf oder zehn Minuten eintreffen würde. Schnell kontrollierte er nochmals alles, verschwand dann kurz im Badezimmer um mit ein wenig Wasser zumindest den Versuch zu starten, seine wilde Haarpracht ein wenig zu Bändigen. Wenigstens sehe ich nicht so wirr aus wie Malik, gab er schließlich auf und zeigte seinem Spiegelbild wenig Bakura-typisch die Zunge. Dann musterte er seine Gesamterscheinung: ein lockeres, weißes Hemd verbarg einen kleinen Teil seiner gut gebauten Statur, die bequeme Jeans hingegen umschloss eng die langen Beine.  
  
Als er den Schlüssel im Türschloss hörte, hechtete er geradezu aus dem Bad und zur Haustür, so dass Ryou, welcher gerade eintrat, überrascht ein wenig zurück wich. "Hab dich vermisst", murmelte der Millenniumsgeist, zog den überrumpelten Jungen in den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter ihm, um ihn dagegen zu lehnen und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Während der ganzen Vorbereitungen hatte er ständig an seinen Hikari gedacht und war nun mehr als nur ausgehungert nach seinem süßen Geschmack.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte der Kleinere sich wieder gefasst und erwiderte nicht weniger temperamentvoll den Kuss, schlang die Arme um den Nacken des anderen um besseren Halt zu finden. Ihre Zungen kämpften gegeneinander um die Vorherrschaft, ließen sich abwechselnd unterdrücken ehe sie sich wieder auflehnten. Als sie sich aufgrund mangelnden Atems voneinander lösen mussten, lächelte Ryou den Älteren an und hauchte: "Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Und wie!"  
  
Bakura gab ihn für einige Augenblicke frei, damit er sich seiner Schultasche, der Jacke und seinen Schuhen entledigen konnte, dann küsste er ihn nochmals und zog ein schwarzes Tuch aus der Hosentasche. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte er seinen Koibito und blickte ihn ungewöhnlich ernst an. Ryou nickte: "Vollkommen!"  
  
Als der Millenniumsgeist ihm das Tuch vor die Augen band fragte er sich zwar schon, was er vorhatte, doch er wusste, die Zeit in der Bakura seine Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche ausgenutzt hatte, hatten sie weit hinter sich gelassen. Er vertraute dem Älteren mehr als jedem anderen.  
  
Vorsichtig führte Bakura Ryou den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer, drückte ihn auf das Sofa hinunter. "Warte einen Moment. Und nicht spicken!", gebot er ihm, ehe er eilig in die Küche lief und das Essen holte. Vorsichtig platzierte er das Kartoffelgratin und die kleine Glasschüssel Salat zwischen den beiden silbernen Kerzenständer, öffnete den gekühlten Weißwein und schenkte ihnen beiden an. Zum Schluss zündete er die beiden Kerzen an.  
  
Anschließend trat er hinter seinen Hikari und löste das schwarze Tuch. Ryou blinzelte erst einmal, bis seine Sicht sich klärte und dann blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. "Wow", brachte er dann doch noch heraus und blickte zu Bakura hoch um ihn an zu strahlen. Diesem war der Stolz über seine Leistung deutlich an zu sehen und Ryou bedankte sich vorab schon einmal mit einem lockenden Kuss, der eindeutig mehr versprach.  
  
Der Grabräuber ließ sich gegenüber des Jüngeren nieder, tat ihnen beiden etwas vom Gratin auf den Teller. Angespannt beobachtete er Ryou, welcher zuerst vom Essen kostete. "Mmmh! Echt lecker", gab er schließlich bekannt und aufatmend machte sich nun auch Bakura darüber her.  
  
Sie genossen das angenehme Schweigen das während des Essens zwischen ihnen herrschte. Etwas zaghaft nippte Ryou an dem hellen Wein, welcher für ihn recht ungewöhnlich, aber durchaus genießbar schmeckte.  
  
Nach dem Essen ließ es sich Bakura nicht nehmen, den Tisch abzudecken, während Ryou sich - pappsatt und völlig zufrieden - nach hinten lehnte und ausstreckte. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf die Geräusche, die Bakura veranstaltete, als er das Geschirr klappernd in die Spülmaschine räumte. Wenige Augenblicke später war es still und dann spürte er vertrauten Atem in seinem Nacken und kräftige Arme, die über seinen flachen Bauch strichen.  
  
Einen schnurrenden Laut von sich gebend reckte sich Ryou noch ein Stückchen, packte den größeren Jungen an den Schultern und zog ihn tiefer herab um ihm einen leichten Kuss zu geben. Er fühlte sich rund um wohl und war nicht gewillt, sich die nächste Stunde auch nur einen Millimeter vom Fleck zu bewegen. Bakura schien genau dies zu spüren, denn er unterbrach den Kuss um sich neben dem Kleineren nieder zu lassen, ihn dann aber der Bequemlichkeit halber auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, die gespreizten Beine beidseids seiner Oberschenkel platzierend.  
  
Ryou schmiegte sich an, die eine Hand auf dem Rücken Bakuras liegend, mit der anderen kleine Muster auf dem Stoff vor der Brust zeichnend. Bakuras Arme lagen in lockerer Umarmung um dem schmalen Körper, die Hände ruhten regungslos auf der zarten Wirbelsäule, welche selbst durch die Kleidung gut spürbar war.  
  
"Mir scheint, ich müsste Yami und Yugi sagen, dass ich mich getäuscht hatte, was deine Qualitäten als Hausfrau betreffen", brach Ryou schließlich die entspannte Stille, hob den Kopf und grinste den Älteren verschmitzt an. "Ha ha", machte dieser nur und zupfte an einer der langen Haarsträhnen.  
  
"Weißt du", begann Ryou nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens und Genießens wieder, "ich hab total vergessen, dass heute White Day ist. Vielleicht deshalb, weil ich keinen besonderen Anlass brauche, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber du hast scheinbar daran gedacht und uns das improvisieren erspart." Er richtete sich auf, blickte in die dunkelbraunen Augen seines Grabräubers. "Danke."  
  
Ein samtiger Kuss folgte auf das hauchzart geflüsterte Wort, fragile Finger krallten sich während des Aufkeimens der Leidenschaft im Hemd des Älteren fest. Dessen Hände übten mehr und mehr Druck auf den schmalen Rücken aus, minderte den Abstand ihrer Körper Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Die Wärme die sie ausstrahlten reflektierte der Andere, Hitze baute sich um sie herum auf, steigerte sich ins unermessliche.  
  
Mit wirbelndem Herzschlag und eben so raschem Atem lösten sie sich voneinander, kurz nur, um sogleich wieder zueinander zu finden, den geliebten Gegenüber mit allen nur möglichen Sinnen erfassend.  
  
Zitternde Finger versuchten sich ungeschickt darin, kleine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen, wurden dann aber von großen Händen eingefangen, zum Stillstand gezwungen. Einen unwilligen Laut von sich gebend löste sich Ryou deshalb von Bakura, blickte ihn fragend an, brennende Leidenschaft in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich hab noch einen Überraschung für dich und deshalb heben wir uns das für später auf", erklärte der Millenniumsgeist, als er wieder genügend Luft besaß, küsste seinen kleinen Hikari besänftigend. Neugier blitze in dessen Seelenspiegeln auf. "Was denn?", fragte er kindlich und Bakura unterdrückte ein Auflachen.  
  
"Später", lehnte er ab das Geheimnis zu verraten, knuddelte seinen Koibito leicht, als dieser ihn daraufhin schmollend anblickte. "Bei Ra, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe!", flüsterte er heißer in ein zierliches Ohr, darunter einen flüchtigen Kuss platzierend.  
  
Ryou kicherte leicht, lehnte sich an den kräftigen Körper als versuche er, sie miteinander zu verschmelzen. "Ich weiß es Kura, ich weiß es ganz genau", gab er zurück, schloss die vertraute Zweisamkeit genießen die Augen.  
  
Die wenigen Minuten die sie so verbrachten schien ihnen eine kleine Ewigkeit anzudauern, versunken in den Gefühlen füreinander existierten nur noch sie beide in einem Universum ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe. Zerstört wurde dies durch das durchdringende Ringen des Telefons.  
  
Geflissentlich wurde der Störfaktor überhört, doch der Anrufer war hartnäckig. Nach dem bestimmt zwanzigsten Klingeln hielt Bakura es nicht mehr aus. Sanft schob er seinen Hikari von sich herunter, sprang auf und lief in den Flur zum Telefon. Resigniert schloss der Kleinere die Augen. "Wir hätten es wie Yami und Yugi machen sollen...", murmelte er in die Leere des Zimmers.  
  
"Es ist besser was wichtiges, sonst bist du so gut wie tot", knurrte der Grabräuber in die Sprechmuschel hinein, bekam dann jedoch - von einem leisen "Oh!" begleitet - leicht rote Wangen. Er nahm das kabellose Gerät mit ins Wohnzimmer und reichte es Ryou: "Für dich..."  
  
"Ja, hallo? ... Oh! Vater! Wie geht es dir? ... Ähm, nein, das war mein Freund. ... Ja, natürlich. ... Und wann kommst du? ... Verstehe. ... Mmmhm. ... Nein, natürlich freu ich mich! Was dachtest du denn?! ... Und wie lange bleibst du? ... Nur? Schade! ... Ja, ich weiß, das ist wichtig. ... Nein, schon in Ordnung. ... Ja, bis dann! Tschüss!"  
  
Leise seufzend beendete der weißhaarige Junge das Gespräch und blickte sich nach seinem Koibito um. Dieser war unterdessen im Schlafzimmer tätig gewesen und hatte sämtliche Teelichter angezündet, die Vorhänge zugezogen und das Licht gedämmt. Auf dem Flur trafen die beiden wieder aufeinander.  
  
"Und, was wollte dein Vater?", fragte Bakura neugierig und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen hatte. "Er wollte mir sagen, dass er in zwei Wochen für ein paar Tage nach Hause kommt. Du hast ihn ganz schön geschockt, weißt du das?" "Ach ja?", tat der Gefragte völlig unschuldig.  
  
Ryou grinste und legte das Telefon in die Ladestation zurück. Als er sich wieder zu Bakura umwandte, hielt der erneut das schwarze Tuch in der Hand. "Bereit für die zweite Überraschung?", wollte er wissen. Nachdem Ryou genickt hatte, wurden ihm zum zweiten Mal die Augen zugebunden. Vertrauensvoll ließ er sich von Bakura in sein Zimmer führen.  
  
Der Millenniumsgeist brachte ihn bis zur Mitte des Raumes, ließ ihn kurz alleine stehen, um das künstliche Licht völlig auszuschalten. Dann erst nahm er dem Jüngeren die Augenbinde ab.  
  
Überrascht die angehaltene Luft ausstoßend blickte Ryou sich im Zimmer um. Die zahlreichen Lichter flackerten und malten Muster auf Wände, Schränke, Boden und Bett. Zarter Duft nach Wildblumen stieg ihm in die Nase und er schnupperte leicht, um auch sicher zu gehen.  
  
"Das ist wunderschön, Kura", murmelte er schließlich und drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis, bis er seinen Grabräuber im Blick hatte. "Es gefällt dir also?", hakte dieser nach. "Und wie!" Ryou umarmte den Größeren, bettete seinen Kopf an die starke Brust und lauschte dem kräftigen Herzschlag, der ein wenig schneller als sonst pulsierte und die Nervosität des scheinbar gelassenen Millenniumsgeistes verriet.  
  
"Das aber nicht die eigentliche Überraschung", fuhr Bakura fort und dirigierte den anderen in Richtung Schlafstätte. "Das hier ist sozusagen die Verpackung!" "Noch etwas?", fragte Ryou verwundert und hob den Kopf. "Zuerst ein superleckeres Essen, dann diese romantische Dekoration und jetzt noch etwas? Hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
Bakura zog eine Schnute. "Na hör mal! Wenn ich dich verwöhne, dann aber auch richtig und mit allem drum und dran. Aber wenn du es nicht willst, heb ich es für später auf. Deinen Geburtstag, zum Beispiel." "Nein, nein! Der ist erst im September und so lang mag ich nicht warten!", wehrte Ryou ab und küsste den Größeren besänftigend. "Außerdem freu ich mich wirklich!"  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Ryou die dunkle Schatulle im Schattenspiel der Teelichter entdeckte. Die Schokoladenaugen wurden noch größer und seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er danach griff. Unschlüssig hielt er das Plastikgehäuse in den Händen, suchte Bakuras Blick.  
  
"Willst du es denn nicht aufmachen?", wollte dieser gespannt wissen und drückte Ryou hinunter auf das Bett, sich neben ihn setzend. Die zitternden Finger scheiterten beim ersten Mal am Verschluss der Schatulle, erreichten dann aber ihr Ziel und klappten sie auf.  
  
Zischend wurde der Atem eingesogen. "Wow!", hauchte Ryou, fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über die glatte, goldene Fläche des Anhängers, spürte die kaum merklichen Vertiefungen der Gravur. "Kura, das ist... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!" "Dann sag nichts", erwiderte der Geist des Millenniumsrings und nahm die Kette aus der Schatulle heraus.  
  
"Was heißt das?", fragte Ryou und deutete auf die Schriftbilder. "'Ich liebe dich', 'ewig'", übersetzte Bakura, drehte den Anhänger beim letzten Wort herum. "Ich liebe dich auch auf ewig", hauchte Ryou, zog den anderen zu einem langen Kuss zu sich herüber. "Es gibt nicht genügend Worte für die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde und keine Beschreibung für die Gefühle, die deine bloße Anwesenheit in mir auslöst. Du bist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe und alles, was ich je haben möchte!"  
  
"Ach, Hikari", seufzte der Millenniumsgeist, legte die freie Hand auf Ryous Brust, dorthin, wo früher der Millenniumsring die bloße Haut berührte. Seid vier Wochen ruhte dieser in einer kleinen hölzernen Schatztruhe, mit rotem Samt ausgelegt. Er hörte noch wie als wäre es heute gewesen, was Ryou damals zu ihm sagte: ‚Ich hab den Millenniumsring immer bei mir getragen, weil ich dich auf diese Art und Weiße bei mir haben wollte. Aber das brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt weiß ich doch, dass du für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche!' "Ich weiß genau, was du fühlst!"  
  
Langsam löste sich Bakura etwas von Ryou, öffnete den Verschluss des Lederbandes, legte ihm die Kette um. Um die Länge etwas zu kürzen schlang er die beiden offenen Enden erst noch zweimal um den schlanken Hals, ehe er den Verschluss schloss. Grinsend blickte er den kleineren an, zupfte den Anhänger zurecht: "Er steht dir!"  
  
Ryou kicherte leise, umfing mit beiden Händen das geliebte Gesicht seines Grabräubers. Brachte das seine ganz nahe heran, berührte beinahe die feuchten Lippen mit seinen eigenen. "Danke", hauchte er. "Danke für alles!"  
  
Der folgende Kuss war sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit. Beide hielten sie ihre Leidenschaft zurück, wollten diesen gläsernen Moment voller hingebungsvoller Gefühle durch nichts zerstören. Sie lösten sich leicht voneinander, stupsten ihre Nasenspitzen lächelnd aneinander, ehe sie sich erneut in einem Kuss wiederfanden, in welchem sie die Zügel ihrer Leidenschaft lockerten.  
  
Erneut suchten fragile Finger die kleinen Hemdknöpfe und diesmal hielt Bakura ihn nicht zurück. Bereitwillig ließ der Millenniumsgeist sich nach hinten drücken und genoss, wie Ryou nach jedem geöffneten Knopf die freigelegte Haut mit zartem Schmetterlingsgleichen Kuss begrüßte.  
  
Zeit wurde relativ als sich samtige Lippen um eine leicht erigierte Brustwarze schlossen, eine warme Zunge den Geschmack auskostete und scharfe Zähne ihn vorsichtig reizten.  
  
Erst als warmer Atem tieferliegende Regionen streifte besann sich Bakura. Schließlich wollte ER heute Ryou verwöhnen! Nachdrücklich zog er den Jüngeren zu einem Kuss heran, rollte sich mit ihm herum und begann nun seinerseits, störende Kleidungsstücke zu eliminieren.  
  
Heißer Atem mischte sich auf schweißglänzender Haut, feuchte Haarsträhnen kletteten sich aneinander, hungrige Körper drängten sich gegeneinander, katapultierten sich in immer höhere Sphären.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Nach Atem ringend lag Ryou da, den Kopf leicht auf Bakuras noch immer heftig bebende Brust gebettet. Der Ringgeist gönnte ihnen nur einen Augenblick des Luftholens, dann drehte er sich herum und fischte ein mit violetter Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glasflakon aus einer Schublade heraus.  
  
Ohne was zu sagen bugsierte er den kleinen, entspannten Körper unter sich auf den Bauch, löste den Deckel und träufelte etwas auf den erhitzten Rücken und in seine Hände. Der schwere Duft von Lavendel überlagerte den Geruch von Wildblumen, Schweiß und Sex.  
  
Ein wohliges Schnurren entrang sich Ryous Kehle, als die großen Hände seines Grabräubers sich daran machten, das leicht kühle Öl in die warme Haut zu massieren, geübter Druck das Fleisch weiter erhitzte.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel hast du das gelernt?", keuchte der Hikari atemlos, als erneut Erregung in ihm aufkochte, sein Blut in Wallung brachte und seinen Körper in herrliche Spannung versetzte. "Mein Geheimnis", schwieg sich der Grabräuber aus, drehte den willigen Körper unter sich auf den Rücken, widmete sich mit viel Hingabe der Vorderseite seines Koibito.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wölbte sich dieser den Berührungen entgegen, sehnte sich nach mehr und scheute sich auch nicht, seinen Wunsch kund zu tun. Seine Arme fühlten sich wie Wachs an, als er sie anhob um sie um den Nacken des dominanteren zu schlingen und er war mehr als nur bereit, einen erneuten Höhenflug anzutreten.  
  
Ende  
  
(c) Lapis; 12. - 13.03.2004  
  
Bin ich gemein?? Ich finde das Ende so viel schöner, als dass ich es noch weiter ausgeschrieben hätte... Hoffe, es finden sich noch ein paar Seelen, die meiner Meinung sind.... ^_^  
  
Also, wenn genügend Reaktion eurerseits erfolgt, schreibe ich vielleicht noch ein paar Teile (ein oder zwei) dazu, was alles passieren könnte, wenn Ishizu, Marik und Odeon auftauchen...  
  
Hierzu bin ich noch für allerlei Vorschläge offen! 


End file.
